11 Louds a Leapin'
|writer=Sammie Crowley Whitney Wetta Kevin Sullivan |release=November 25, 2016 |runtime=22 minutes |rating=TV-Y7 |available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video DVD}} "11 Louds a Leapin'" is the Christmas episode of the Nickelodeon animated series . It is the first episode produced for the show's second season, and also notably the show's first full half-hour episode. Its title is a reference to the line "ten lords a-leaping" from the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Synopsis It is Christmas Eve in Royal Woods, and as it often is, the household of the eponymous Loud family is bustling with activity. Lincoln is up in his room, getting dressed to go sledding, when he tells the viewers that there's no better time to be here, before heading out of his room to observe the activities of his ten sisters. Luna is trying to write a Christmas song but is having trouble coming up with one, while Luan has just gotten started telling her "12 Puns of Christmas", which Lily doesn't think are very funny. Leni is trying to design herself a Christmas outfit, but she keeps unwittingly making them out of the decorations. Lori calls her boyfriend Bobby to tell him that he shouldn't let the fact that it's their first Christmas as a couple put any pressure on his trying to find a present for her (which he is having trouble deciding on). Lincoln goes downstairs and tries to get his boots out from the nearby pile, but Lola volunteers to get them for him and does so. When Lincoln asks her why, she tells him that she wants to get on Santa Claus's nice list, so she's doing as many good deeds as she can to offset her past nastiness. Lisa, however, tells her that will never work, showing her mathematical equation saying that Santa is not real. Lynn Jr. and Lucy, meanwhile, are searching all over the house for where their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., have hidden their gifts. And finally, Rita is busy putting up all the stockings (and wishing she had a bigger fireplace) while Lynn Sr. is baking his figgy pudding (which the kids are not keen on trying). Just then, Lincoln hears loud complaining from their crabby next-door neighbor, Mr. Bud Grouse, and points out that the man always lives up to his surname, especially around Christmas. Lincoln, however, decides not to let Mr. Grouse's grouchy attitude dampen his holiday spirit, and goes outside with his Fearsome Flyer 8000 sled, which he has dubbed "Big Red". After accidentally getting caught in a net that Lana has set in an attempt to catch one of Santa's reindeer (which she wants as a pet), Lincoln goes sledding down the family slide. Unfortunately, he hits a rock, and although he is unharmed, "Big Red" lands in Mr. Grouse's backyard. Lincoln tells the viewers that this is bad news, because Mr. Grouse always takes away anything that ends up in his yard. Not wanting his sled to suffer that fate, Lincoln calls up his best friend Clyde (who is attaching a sprig of mistletoe to his hat so he can get a kiss from Lori) and explains his dilemma to him. Clyde soon arrives and Lincoln diagrams his plan to him. He wants Clyde to go up to Mr. Grouse's front door and keep him distracted by singing Christmas carols, hopefully giving Lincoln enough time to sneak into the back yard and retrieve "Big Red". Unfortunately, while Clyde is singing, Lincoln almost knocks over a wheelbarrow full of logs and causes a noise that catches Mr. Grouse's attention. Despite Clyde trying to stop him, Mr. Grouse goes out back and confiscates Lincoln's sled while the boy hides in the aforementioned wheelbarrow. Lincoln is saddened that now he may never get his sled back, but then he sees that Mr. Grouse is going out for a bit and figures he may have another chance. Getting Clyde to provide lookout (which he fails at due to accidentally stepping on Lana's reindeer catapult), Lincoln sneaks into Mr. Grouse's house through the doggie door and quickly manages to find "Big Red". Just as he's about to leave, though, he notices an old photo of a young Mr. Grouse with his own Fearsome Flyer 1000 sled. Just then, Lincoln hears Mr. Grouse opening his door and tries his best to stay hidden, but he is eventually caught and ends up breaking "Big Red". Mr. Grouse tries to call Lincoln's parents about this, but Lincoln's parents and sisters are too busy with their own doings to answer the phone. Ordering Lincoln to sweep up the mess he made, Mr. Grouse then gets a phone call from one of his relatives. Lincoln, looking at a photo of Mr. Grouse with his own family, listens in on the old man's conversation and learns that he hasn't seen his own family in five years and cannot afford to travel and see them, as opposed to how Lincoln spends every day with his rather large family. Lincoln offers Mr. Grouse his sympathy, but the old man does not want to talk about it and sends him away. Lincoln heads back home to find his family still going about on with their own things. In particular, Lori, who has a bad habit of opening everyone's presents too early, has just received a very large present in the mail and is desperately trying to resist the urge to open it before tomorrow morning, while Lola volunteers to take a taste of her Dad's figgy pudding when the other sisters won't. Lincoln calls his sisters together for a sibling meeting and tells them that he just found out why Mr. Grouse is so mean to them, explaining to them what he just found out about the poor guy. Upon hearing Lincoln's story, the sisters also feel sorry for Mr. Grouse, and they realize they've been so caught up in their own accomplishments and desires that they forgot they should be thinking of others. This gives Luna the realization that she'd had the wrong idea for her earlier attempts at writing a Christmas song and now has the proper spirit. As she goes upstairs to write her song, Lincoln elaborates to his sisters on his plan to cheer up their neighbor. Later that evening, Mr. Grouse is awoken from his nap by the sound of caroling outside. He goes to his front door and is greeted by the Loud family, as well as Clyde and his dads, who all sing the new song that Luna just wrote, "That's What Christmas is All About". They then present him with a special gift from all of them - a bus card, so that he can go see his family tomorrow; until then, they've all come to spend Christmas Eve with him (during which Lynn Sr. and Rita finally show their faces for the first time in the show's run). Mr. Grouse, touched at their kindness, invites them in, and after Leni gives him a new vest (which she made from his curtains), he apologizes to the Louds for his grouchy attitude and gives back everything he took from them. He also apologizes to Lincoln about his sled getting broken, but Lincoln say it's fine, because he's more glad that they're friends now. The next morning, after the Loud kids have all opened their presents, Lori finally opens the large present she received yesterday; it turns out to be Bobby himself, having decided to mail himself to Lori because he couldn't decide on the perfect present. Lisa then states that she now does believe that Santa exists, as she managed to get a photo of him (actually Mr. Grouse dressed as Santa) leaving a present behind the couch. Lynn finds the present and reveals that it's for Lincoln; he opens it up to find that it is a Fearsome Flyer 1000 sled, which he recognizes as the same one from Mr. Grouse's old photo. Lincoln goes outside to see Mr. Grouse just as he's getting ready to go see his family, and thanks him for the sled, though Mr. Grouse remarks with a wink that he should thank Santa for it. Lincoln then goes to ride his new sled, saying that he got the best present ever - a new friend. However, he hits the same rock as before and his new sled flies into and breaks Mr. Grouse's window. As Lincoln runs away, Luan finally says her twelfth pun and then wishes a merry Christmas to the viewers right before she suddenly gets caught in Lana's reindeer net. Notes * One of the calendars that Bobby considers buying for Lori is of "Unamused Feline", an obvious parody of . * Howard McBride's hair is erroneously colored light brown rather than its usual dark red hue in this episode. He would be shown with light brown hair again in the later episodes "Snow Way Down" and "Last Loud on Earth". * Prior to this episode's original broadcast, Nickelodeon posted a sing-along video titled "YESvember" on their website and , which included several brief clips from this episode. One of the clips used was of the Louds and McBrides decorating Mr. Grouse's living room, thus accidentally spoiling the reveal of Lynn Sr. and Rita's faces. The video was subsequently re-posted with that particular shot replaced by a clip from episode "Winter Thunderland". Availability In the United Kingdom, the episode was featured on its own DVD, titled A Very Loud Christmas and released on October 29, 2018. This DVD also contained the episodes "Snow Way Out", "Snow Way Down", "Snow Bored", "A Tale of Two Tables", "L is for Love", and "Baby Steps". The DVD was later released in Australia on November 14th of the same year. In the United States, the episode was made available as part of The Loud House - Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos DVD set, released by on May 21, 2019. Cast Gallery Loud House at Christmastime.png|The Loud House decorated for Christmas. Lincoln putting on his winter cap.png|"It's the day before Christmas, and there's no better time to be in the Loud House!" Luan says her first Christmas pun.png|Luan gets started on her twelve puns. Leni's first Christmas outfit.png|Leni shows off her first Christmas outfit. Lisa thinks Lola has no chance.png|Lisa insists that Santa doesn't exist. Rita wants a bigger fireplace.png|"You know what I want for Christmas? A bigger fireplace." Lynn and Lucy looking for presents.png|Lynn and Lucy search for their presents. Mr Grouse yelling from his window.png|Mr. Grouse yelling from his window. Lincoln showing off Big Red.png|Lincoln showing off "Big Red". Lincoln caught in Lana's reindeer trap.png|Lincoln gets caught in Lana's reindeer net. Lincoln on his sled.png|Lincoln goes sledding down his slide... Lincoln bumps his sled against the rock.png|...but he hits a rock... Lincoln's Big No.png|...and the sled lands in Mr. Grouse's yard. Lincoln calling Clyde.png|Lincoln calls Clyde for help. You are mistletoe-tally busted.png|Luan catches Lori trying to unwrap a present early. Lori receives a giant present.png|Lori receives a giant present just as she's resolved to hold off on unwrapping anything. Leni Loud.png|Leni shows off her second Christmas outfit. Young Mr. Grouse.png|Lincoln finds a photo of a young Mr. Grouse. Lincoln's sled is broken.png|Lincoln ends up breaking his sled. Lincoln offers his condolences.png|Lincoln offers his condolences after learning that Mr. Grouse is unable to visit his family. Leni's third Christmas outfit.png|Leni shows off her third Christmas outfit. Lola compliments her dad's figgy pudding.png|"Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas!" Lisa crying.png|Lincoln tells his sisters about Mr. Grouse's loneliness. Loud and McBride families caroling.png|The Loud and McBride families performing Luna's new song. Loud parents' faces revealed.png|Rita and Lynn Sr.'s faces are revealed! Louds and McBrides decorating Mr. Grouse's living room.png|The Louds and McBrides decorate Mr. Grouse's living room. Leni made a vest for Mr. Grouse.png|Leni gives Mr. Grouse a new vest. Mr. Grouse returns the Loud's belongings.png|Mr. Grouse gives back everything he took from the Loud siblings. Loud family on Christmas morning.png|The Loud family on Christmas morning. Bobby was Lori's present.png|Lori finds that Bobby gift-wrapped himself for her. Lisa's photo of Santa.png|Lisa's photo of "Santa". Lincoln examines his new sled.png|Lincoln figures out that Mr. Grouse gave him his old sled... Lincoln thanks Mr. Grouse.png|...and thanks him for it. External links * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:2016 releases Category:Jam Filled Entertainment